


Un placer en común

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Humor, M/M, mention of incest, mention of oral sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: John, Greg y Mycroft descubren que han disfrutado de una habilidad poco conocida de Sherlock.





	Un placer en común

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.
> 
> Nota 2: Un enorme agradecimiento a mi amiga I_Am_Momo.

No había sido un caso especialmente complicado, bueno al menos no para Sherlock, debido a ello el detective lanzó un despectivo comentario dirigido al equipo de Greg, Anderson que nunca perdía la oportunidad de pelear con él contestó burlándose de su ignorancia acerca del sistema solar, John quería que la tierra lo tragara en ese momento ya que él fue él culpable de que todo el mundo se enterara de ese detalle, pero como Sherlock es Sherlock y nunca puede quedarse callado respondió haciendo alusión a las pocas habilidades del forense para satisfacer sexualmente a una mujer, Anderson montó en cólera y empujo al detective, cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe el pelinegro contraatacó con una llave de jiu yitsu, dejando al forense tumbado en el piso.

 

Cansado de las constantes riñas entre Sherlock y Anderson, Greg castigó a ambos encerrándolos por 12 horas en las celdas del Met, separado uno del otro obviamente, no quería regresar y enterarse que alguno de los dos había cometido homicidio. John ni siquiera intervino, sabía que Sherlock había traspasado la línea y unas horas detenido le servirían para que pensara mejor las cosas la próxima vez.

 

No había pasado ni media hora cuando Mycroft llegó a Scotland Yard dispuesto a abogar por su hermano, en cuanto se enteró cómo habían sucedido las cosas se lo pensó mejor y optó por dejar que Sherlock cumpliera con las horas que le habían sido asignadas.

 

Al salir de Scotland Yard John, Greg y Mycroft decidieron ir a un pub para liberar las tensiones del día. Mycroft le dijo a su chofer que no lo necesitaría por el resto de la noche y que lo vería hasta el día siguiente, después de todo podían ir al pub en el carro de Greg y al terminar regresarían juntos a su casa.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Entraron a un pub ubicado a la vuelta de San Barts, eligiendo una mesa al fondo del lugar, pero cerca de la barra, Greg y John pidieron una cerveza oscura, mientras que Mycroft prefirió un whisky, así como algunas botanas para picar.

 

Una vez que Lestrade estuvo más tranquilo se disculpó con John y Mycroft por haber encerrado a Sherlock, curiosamente el que pareció más afligido fue el político, sabía que su hermano se lo había ganado, pero siempre ha sido bastante sobre protector con él, a John sin embargo la situación le parecía un tanto divertida, aunque sabía que tendría que aguantar el mal humor de Sherlock una vez que estuviera fuera.

 

Fue el comentario pícaro que hizo John sobre saber cómo contentar a su novio lo que los llevó a subir el tono de la conversación, haciendo algunas confesiones sobre las cosas que les gustaba o les parecía excitantes de sus respectivas parejas; al inicio mencionaron cosas inocentes como el que a John le encantaba despertar con Sherlock entre sus brazos o el que éste dejara sin abrochar los botones en el cuello de su camisa dejando a la vista una pequeña porción de su pecho, Greg admitió que le parecía excitante ver a Mycroft en plan autoritario dando órdenes a sus subordinados y que uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba después de un día de trabajo era sentarse en el sofá con él y tomar una copa, Mycroft era más tímido por lo que tardaron un poco en hacerlo hablar, después de la primera copa el político agarró valor y aceptó que ver a Greg con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y usando tirantes para pistola le parecía sumamente sexy, agregando también que amaba llegar a casa y que éste siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa.

 

Poco a poco el alcohol les fue soltando la lengua, sintiéndose cada vez más atrevidos, el gusto de los hermanos Holmes por ser amarrados salió a la luz, Mycroft contra atacó declarando que Greg disfrutaba de usar ropa interior de encaje femenina, John soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso. Por varios minutos el Inspector trató de forzar a John para que confesara algún gusto que pudiera avergonzarlo, éste en cambio mencionó una habilidad de Sherlock que lo volvía loco.

 

—Se los digo en serio, Sherlock da el mejor sexo oral del mundo, cielos lo que hace esa hermosa boquita con mi pene.

 

—Alto ahí, no me interesa saber lo que mi hermano y tú hacen en la cama.

 

—Bueno no lo hacemos sólo en la cama –contestó John con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Greg se riera y Mycroft volteara los ojos girando la cabeza al lado contrario del doctor–. En mi vida he estado con muchas mujeres, en especial durante mi tiempo en el ejército, de hecho, en esa época era conocido como John tres continentes Watson.

 

—Suena muy pretencioso –dijo Greg.

 

—Que quieres que te diga no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad, también estuve con algunos hombres y de verdad, nadie me ha dado una mamada como Sherlock, no sé qué es lo que hace con su lengua, pero es maravilloso, da la sensación de que envuelve el pene con ella.

 

—Ya sé, la presión que logra es enloquecedora y sus dedos –agregó Greg.

 

—Oh si, ese pequeño masaje que hace en la base del pene mientras lleva a cabo la felación –dijo Mycroft con un suspiro.

 

—O cuando con la parte de atrás de la lengua rosa el glande –John tenía la mirada perdida al pensar en ello.

 

—Lo recuerdo, la mejor felación de mi vida –mencionó Greg, Mycroft lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido–, lo siento amor tú eres maravilloso y te acercas bastante, pero la técnica de tu hermano es inigualable.

 

—Ya lo sé –contestó el político con un bufido cruzando los brazos mientras se recargaba en la silla.

 

—Soy afortunado –dijo John.

 

—Ya lo creo –Greg sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro del doctor.

 

Los tres hombres bebieron y por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, perdidos en sus pensamientos, el alcohol los había ralentizado y tardaron en entender el significado de la conversación que acababan de tener.

 

—Esperen un momento –levantó la voz John volteando a ver a los otros dos hombres– ¿cómo saben eso?

 

Mycroft y Greg voltearon a lados contrarios, hasta que Greg lo entendió también y se giró hacia su novio.

 

—¿Mycroft?

 

—Todavía no estábamos juntos y fue hace tiempo –contestó el político encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—¡¿Y tú!? –demandó John dando un empujón al hombro de Greg.

 

—Fue hace mucho, antes de que te conociera.

 

—Tranquilo John, Ustedes dos todavía no estaban juntos, mi hermano solo tiene ojos para ti y jamás te sería infiel.

 

Al escuchar las palabras del mayor de los Holmes John suspiro sintiéndose más calmado. Los tres hombres tenían la cabeza agachada, ninguno se sentía con el valor de levantar la mirada.

 

—¡Demonios! –explotó John rompiendo un poco la tensión– ¿se dan cuenta que compartimos el gusto por la misma habilidad de Sherlock?

 

—Me doy cuenta –contestó Mycroft.

 

—Aja –lo secundó Greg.

 

Los tres suspiraron al unísono.

 

—Pero actualmente es sólo mío ¿correcto? –dijo John señalando a los otros dos hombres de forma amenazante.

 

—Por supuesto, tranquilo, además amo a Greg –dijo Mycroft.

 

—Completamente de acuerdo, nada de qué preocuparse y yo amo a Mycroft –Greg contestó al mismo tiempo que su novio, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

 

—Bien.

 

Terminaron sus bebidas de forma apresurada, pagaron la cuenta y salieron de lugar. John subió al carro de Greg y nadie dijo una palabra más hasta que llegaron a Baker y el rubio se despidió de sus amigos.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Por la mañana John fue por Sherlock al Met, ahí se encontró con Greg que iba a sacar a Anderson y al detective de las celdas, estaba acompañado por Mycroft ya que era lo único que tenía que hacer ahí y después planeaban ir a desayunar. Cuando se vieron apenas si se saludaron, nadie sabía exactamente cómo comportarse.

 

—Primero le abriré a Sherlock y esperare unos minutos para sacar a Anderson, puedes acompañarnos si quieres John.

 

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y siguió al Inspector y al político.

 

—Sherlock no puede saber nada de lo que hablamos ayer.

 

—Hecho –dijeron al unísono Greg y Mycroft.

 

—Lo que se dijo en el Viaduct Tabern, se queda en el Viaduct Tabern –agregó Greg y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 

Sherlock salió de la celda con el cabello alborotado y haciendo muecas de dolor por haber dormido en una superficie tan dura, pero su expresión cambió a una de alerta cuando vio las caras de los tres hombres que lo esperaban afuera.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó moviendo los ojos entre ellos.

 

—Nada Sherlock, vamos a casa –dijo el doctor tomando al pelinegro del brazo.

 

—¿John que ocurre? –el detective caminaba, sin dejar de ver a Greg y a Mycroft que intentaron disimular.

 

—Nada amor –John tranquilizó a Sherlock dándole un beso en los labios– vamos a casa, te preparé un té mientras tomas un baño, eso te ayudará a desentumirte.

 

El doctor puso una mano en la espalda baja de Sherlock para que continuara con su camino, el detective giró su mirada al frente y siguió caminando con la sospecha de que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

 


End file.
